Douce nuit
by ClarenceSPN
Summary: Elrond regarde le coucher de soleil sur la terrasse principale de Foncombe, alors que Lindir arrive pour lui apporter son soutien.


_**Je vous retrouve ici pour un petit OS sur Elrond et Lindir. Alors par contre, c'est un pairing qui m'a été sous entendu on vas dire aha donc je ne connais pas vraiment très bien les persos, j'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de me mettre dans leur peau, j'espère que j'aurais bien réussi ! ^^**_

 _ **Donc les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et tout le blabla, et c'est un rated M DONC il y aura du sexe. Voila c'est dit !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve a la fin :)**_

* * *

Le soleil brillait à l'horizon. Une douce lumière orangée coulait des cieux et venait légèrement éclairer la forêt avoisinante. La Dernière Maison Simple se dressait fièrement au dessus des arbres verdoyants. Ses terrasses et ses piliers leur permettaient de profiter, entre autre, de ces merveilleux spectacles qu'étaient les couchers de soleil. Elrond était assis là, sur son fauteuil, contemplant soucieusement le paysage. Une ombre grandissante se dirigeait discrètement vers Fondcombe, le Mordor se réveillait et il devenait pressant d'agir. Un conseil devait se tenir dans les jours qui venaient et le demi elfe devrait bientôt accueillir nombre de gens de tous les coins de la Terre du Milieu, Gimli viendrait d'Erebor, Aragorn du Rohan, Legolas de ses voisins de Mirkwood et bien d'autres encore. Il laissa échapper un soupir et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule ornée d'un manteau jaune orangé. Elrond tourna la tête et planta son regard dans l'océan chocolat des yeux de Lindir, son fidèle ami. Il était constamment là, lui montrant son soutien dans les moments difficiles, et festoyant avec lui lors des moments de fête. Il n'osait se l'avouer mais la présence du jeune elfe l'apaisait. Il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi dans sa façon d'être, ou peut-être était ce dans ce qu'il dégageait ? Qui l'avait fait s'attacher à lui dès leur rencontre. Lindir était en fait le seul après sa fille, qui était capable de le canaliser. Il accueillit donc sa présence avec plaisir, et lui sourit en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, alors que les dernières lumières du jour venaient à disparaître, le jaune doré des derniers rayons de soleil avaient remplacé sa pleine lumière orangée, et l'on pouvait maintenant distinguer la lune et son léger faisceau argenté. Elrond se leva, reculant son fauteuil et se dressa fièrement à côté de son conseiller admirant de son regard perçant les reflets argentés de la lune se mêlant à ceux dorés du soleil, sur la longue chevelure brune du jeune elfe. Ce dernier se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le seigneur Elrond le regardait ainsi, et même si c'était quelque peu gênant, il aimait bien sentir son regard sur lui, le détaillant comme pour l'apprendre par cœur. Le soleil venait de disparaître complètement à l'horizon et seule la lumière de la lune semblait éclairer la terrasse où se trouvaient les deux elfes. Lindir tourna doucement sa tête vers Elrond et lui sourit timidement. Le demi elfe vint doucement poser sa main sur celles tenues devant lui de Lindir, passant tendrement ses doigts entre ceux de la main droite de son conseiller, la lui dénouant de son autre main. Surpris de ce contact, Lindir chercha une réponse dans le regard du plus âgé. Ce dernier sourit devant l'attitude tellement naïve et innocente de son conseiller. Elrond se rapprocha encore un peu et posa son autre main sur la joue du plus jeune, laissant son regard planté dans le sien. Il laissa glisser sa main dans sa nuque pour venir porter sa bouche à son oreille.

"Gin melathon an-uir"

Ces quelques mots électrisèrent Lindir. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains devinrent moites, et ses joues le brûlèrent encore plus. Soudain il sentit Elrond déposer ses lèvres sur le coin de sa mâchoire, pour venir lentement, l'embrasser au bord des lèvres. Le demi elfe resserra alors sa main autour de celle de son conseiller et tourna légèrement sa tête pour venir finalement l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Lindir ferma les yeux, se laissant transporter par toutes ces sensations. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler légèrement lorsqu'Elrond fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inferieur du plus jeune et le conseiller serra la main du demi elfe avec plus d'intensité encore lorsqu'elle alla rencontrer sa collègue et se mit à danser avec elle. La main inquisitrice d'Elrond jouait avec les cheveux de son propriétaire tandis que son autre main lâcha sa semblable pour venir se balader sur le torse et les fines épaules de Lindir. Il le poussa ensuite vers son fauteuil et le força à s'y asseoir. Il s'approcha de lui, se planta en face et se baissa pour se remettre à sa hauteur, pour à nouveau sceller leur bouches. Le demi elfe porta ses mains aux épaules de son conseiller et tandis qu'il l'embrassait, lui décrocha les épingles qui maintenaient son manteau en place, pour le laisser tomber sur le fauteuil d'Elrond où Lindir était assis. Il glissa ensuite doucement ses mains, en l'effleurant légèrement, à son cou pour lui décrocher sa broche qu'il vint poser à leur pieds. Lindir n'osait bouger de peur que tout s'arrête, ses mains agrippées à l'assise du fauteuil. Une boule de chaleur commença à naître dans son bas ventre où il sentait comme si une nuée de papillons s'y était envolée. Il sentit la main du plus âgé se déplacer de son cou à sa nuque, alors que la droite s'afférait à déboutonner les attaches fermant sa robe. Elrond fit lentement glisser de ses deux mains, la robe le long des épaules, puis des bras du plus jeune. Les douces caresses provoquées par l'effleurement des doigts de son seigneur sur ses bras lui provoquaient des frissons. Lindir ne put en retenir un gémissement. Elrond se recula alors un peu et admira face à lui, un Lindir dont les reflets argentés de la lune luisaient sur son corps légèrement transpirant. Il revint quasiment de suite à la charge tellement cette vision l'avait excité, il embrassa Lindir dans le cou, le mordillant par endroit, alors que ce dernier laissait tomber sa tête en arrière, laissant plus de place à Elrond, mais ce dernier n'en profita pas longtemps, il caressa le torse blanc de son amant pour ensuite diriger ses mains vers son pantalon.

"Elrond..."

Il continua son chemin lentement du cou du jeune elfe jusqu'à arriver à sa hanche gauche. Elrond la mordilla puis, tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur la bosse naissante de son conseiller, dirigea sa bouche vers le nombril de Lindir où, de quelques coups de langue, il y mima l'acte, ce qui provoqua quelques frissons supplémentaires au plus jeune. Pendant ce temps là, ses mains avaient défait les attaches du pantalon noir de Lindir, et se baladaient maintenant sur la dernière épaisseur de tissus qui séparait Elrond de la virilité du jeune elfe. Le demi elfe releva légèrement le bassin du plus jeune pour retirer le sous vêtement de Lindir, libérant enfin son sexe. Le contact avec l'air frais lui provoqua des frissons, mais de froid cette fois ci. Elrond qui se concentrait pour ne pas se laisser emporter par ses pulsions, pris la virilité de son conseiller en main et y appliqua de lents vas et viens. Lindir avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses gémissements, parfois même disait-il le nom de l'elfe lui provoquant toutes ses sensations. Et à chaque fois qu'Elrond entendait son nom dit de façon si sensuelle et tellement empli de désir, il ne pouvait se retenir lui même d'en frissonner. Il arrêta soudain ses douces caresses pour en y approcher son visage, et tout en fixant Lindir dans les yeux, il prit son sexe en bouche et lui imposa un rythme lent. Au ressenti de cette caresse buccale, Lindir détacha ses mains de l'assise et les porta à la tête du demi elfe, caressant ses cheveux, et suivant le rythme lent que ce dernier lui imposait. Lindir balança sa tête en arrière, haletant, il sentait la délivrance proche et ne retenait plus ses jouissements de plus en plus rauques. Mais Elrond s'arrêta d'un coup, bien décidé à ne pas en rester là. Il remonta la tête vers son amant en l'embrassant fougueusement. Lindir reprenant peu à peu la pleine capacité de ses mouvements, fit passer ses mains sur le torse d'Elrond, retirant sa broche puis déboutonnant son manteau. Il le lui retira et le laissa tomber au sol, découvrant le torse finement musclé du demi elfe. Il laissa son regard se balader sur ce dernier, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres et du rouge teintant à nouveau ses douces pommettes. Elrond se laissa faire alors que Lindir prenait peu à peu les choses en mains, défaisant les boutons du bas du plus âgé et retirant fébrilement son sous-vêtement. Une fois cela fait, Elrond vint se serrer contre son amant, faisant se frotter leur érections alors qu'il faisait courir ses dents et sa langue sur la clavicule de son conseiller. Il lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux de sa main droite et de sa main gauche vint effleurer l'entre-jambe de Lindir. Ce dernier frissonna, passant ses mains dans le dos d'Elrond. Le demi elfe alla ensuite se glisser dans l'intimité du plus jeune, pour le préparer. Lorsqu'il entama de légers ciseaux, Lindir s'agrippa au dos du plus âgé, y laissant la marque de ses ongles. Une fois que le jeune elfe se fût habitué à sa présence, Elrond, l'embrassant, approcha son sexe et vint en lui. Sentant son amant se crisper, il ne bougea pas et appliqua à nouveau de grands vas et viens sur le sexe encore tendu de Lindir, pour lui faire oublier du mieux qu'il le pouvait, la douleur. Peu à peu, l'elfe se détendit, et commença même à bouger son bassin. Elrond n'en attendit pas plus. Il se mit également à bouger, imposant un rythme lent et puissant au plus jeune qui, perdu dans les affres de plaisirs qu'il découvrait pour la première fois, n'en pouvais plus de gémir et de s'agripper au dos maintenant bien marqué d'Elrond. Les coups de bassin se firent de plus en plus rapides, et à chaque fois, Elrond touchait ce point si sensible, faisant hurler son prénom à Lindir. Au bout de quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires, Lindir vint dans la main du demi elfe et ce dernier ne tarda pas non plus d'atteindre la douce délivrance dans un dernier râle de plaisir, revêtant des airs de "Lindir".

C'est alors que le jeune conseiller se réveilla, sortant de sa méditation quotidienne. Il était essoufflé et plein de sueur. Seul. Sur la terrasse de ses appartements, le soleil commençant à percer au travers des nuages.

* * *

 _ **Voila ! C'est fini aha**_

 _ **Gin Melathon an-uir: Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.**_

 _ **J'espère que ce petit OS vous à plu, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire alors oui, peut être que je suis un peu sadique sur la fin mais c'était soit ça, soit il mourrait ! Voila *non je déconne, j'en aurais pas été capable ..***_

 _ **BREF. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je vous fais des bisous au chocolat et à la prochaine ! :D (pour un 6-shot Fiki ^^)**_


End file.
